Kinhunter
by Sigil
Summary: Sequel to Kinsinger. Teril has to stop the men who are hunting him - even if it means reclaiming his throne.
1. Default Chapter

Well, here's the sequel to Kinsinger. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do so. This story probably won't make much sense without it. Um, if you have any suggestions for names, please let me know. This is a tentative name, and might be changed. Also, I can't promise new chapters anytime soon, since I'm also working on the next chapter of Rebirth, but believe me, they will come. I'm not giving up on this story. Sorry this is so short, but if you review the next one might be longer. This story is dedicated to Aemilia Rose. Without her, it wouldn't have been written.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-------------  
  
Kinhunter  
  
By Sigil  
  
---------  
  
In the midst of a blizzard, twelve horses pushed onward. At first glance, there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary about their riders. They could have been any small caravan coming to the hall of the lord that lived just over the next hill.  
  
Until you looked closer. Then you could see the daggers in their boots, the swords under their winter furs, the poison-tipped arrows in their quivers. These were not men to be trifled with. These were men on a mission.  
  
Upon cresting the hill, their leader turned, shouting over the storm. "We will lodge here for tonight. Perhaps the Kinsinger has not moved on yet."  
  
And as they approached, the leader muttered to himself, "And perhaps if he has, my brother will give up this foolish quest and let us rest. One man is not worth the men I've lost looking for him."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inside the lord's hall, Teril stared moodily out into the storm from the safety of a window. By his feet, the twins Thye and Quen spoke quietly to each other. They were used to the minstrel's swift mood changes after his stories.  
  
Finally, the minstrel spoke. "I should not have stayed here so long. Now, I cannot leave." He glanced at the children. "They will come for me. This storm will not stop them."  
  
"Who, Teril?" Thye asked. "The men who want to hurt you?"  
  
"Yes. Julian Cirena is their leader. He will not come himself, of course. He'll send his brother, Damian, to do the dirty work. Julian was never one to bloody his own hands without dire need."  
  
Quen looked at him suspiciously. "Did you know him?" He demanded. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."  
  
"I've been hunted by them all my life. Their father hunted my father. It's one of those great family traditions that come back to haunt you."  
  
"Is that why you can't stay?" Thye asked miserably.  
  
"Yes. If they find me here - . Well, let's just say that I want that tradition to end a different way. And certainly not by my death."  
  
Quen frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a commotion at the door. Twelve men had entered the room, shaking snow from their hair. The tallest, and obviously the leader, looked around the hall. Something about his eyes reminded Thye of a hawk - they saw everything, glaring out at the world with the calm assurance of a hunter who knew he would get his prey eventually.  
  
Teril drew in a deep breath.  
  
"They have come."  
  
TBC 


	2. Ch 2

Well, this came a little sooner than I thought it would. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; you're the reason this came to be. (And yes, thanks to Aemilia Rose. Without her nagging you really wouldn't have this story ;-)  
  
________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_________  
  
Thye tugged Teril's arm insistently. "Run, Teril, run!" She pleaded softly. "Don't let them catch you!"  
  
Quen nodded fiercely. "Yes, Teril. We'll distract them. You can go through the kitchens. Hurry!"  
  
Teril paused. "No. I can't leave - look at the storm out there." He grinned. "But a distraction might help. We don't need to kill them to get them out of the way until the storm clears."  
  
Bending down, he whispered into the twins' ears.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thye threaded her way through the crowd to the new arrivals. To her right, Quen did the same. As the men who were after Teril made their way to the lord's chair, Thye sprinted forward, ramming into their leader.  
  
Behind her, Quen started yelling. "Don't you hurt my sister! Leave her alone, you big meanies!"  
  
He launched himself at one of the men and latched himself onto his legs. The man kicked out defensively and caught the boy in the chest, throwing him back. Meanwhile, the leader drew back from Thye, who was sobbing on the floor and holding her stomach.  
  
"He hit me!" She cried.  
  
The lord's guards pushed through the crowd toward the disturbance and dragged the newcomers before their lord. A tearful Thye and Quen followed.  
  
"What is going on here?" The lord cried.  
  
Thye spoke up. "They hit me!"  
  
"Me, too!" Quen added, still wheezing.  
  
The lord glared fiercely at the men. "Attacking children? What do you have to say in your defense?"  
  
One of the men cried, "They attacked us. That boy just threw himself at us!"  
  
"So you try to kill them?" He scowled. "Take them to the dungeon. Let them reflect on what it costs to strike a child."  
  
As the men were led away, their leader bent down to Thye. "I know why you did this. Tell the Kinsinger that the Kinhunters will find him. This dungeon cannot hold us for long." He showed his teeth in what could have almost passed for a smile. "I suggest you two aren't here when we escape."  
  
Then he was gone in the crowd as the guard pulled him toward the dungeon.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yes!" Quen whispered softly. "We did it!"  
  
Thye glanced at him, then away. "We can't stay here, Quen."  
  
He frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Because they'll kill is if we do!" She said softly. "Their leader told me."  
  
"That was Damian." Teril had come up so softly they didn't hear him. He smiled. "We were lucky. I'm glad your lord gets so mad at those who strike children. It saved my life." He frowned. "Are you two alright? It didn't look like you were acting out there."  
  
Quen smiled bravely. "I'm alright. He didn't hit me that hard. And they didn't hit Thye at all."  
  
"Good." He looked at them searchingly. "I'm glad you realized that you have to leave on you own. I didn't think you would take it very well if I told you."  
  
The twins glanced at each other. "We'll go." They chorused.  
  
Thye smiled mischievously. "Besides, you need someone to keep you sane."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Down in the dungeon, twelve men labored furiously at a small hole in the corner...  
  
__________  
  
Reviews would be very nice so I can find out what happens next.. Sigil 


End file.
